Watching you
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Okay this is a story of Bella being stocked by some unknown man from her past, will Edward save her or will he be to late? If you haven't read Baby Bella, you might want to read that first. R&R if you could! Thanks-Stacie-Ann
1. The phone call

17-year-old Bella Halliwell stood in her room. Brushing her long brown hair. "Bella! Dinner's ready!" Piper Halliwell called up to her oldest daughter. "Coming mom!" Bella screamed. She stood up about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Bella answered with a smile on her face. "Hello Bella." A deep voice said from the other line. "Who is this?" Bella asked. "Someone from your past." He said on the other end. Bella took a deep breath and starred at her room. "I said who is this?" "I'm watching you Bella. And I want you too know, this time, not even your powers will be able to help you. You are mine." "Look I don't know who you are but..." "But nothing Bella. I'm closer than you think, and I will get what I came for. Bye for now." The voice said before the line went dead. Bella starred at the phone before she shut it and threw her door open. "Mom!" Bella screamed before running down the stairs. She needed to talk to Edward, and fast!

Bella ran down the stairs and almost knocked her mother over. "MomphonecrazypersonneedtotalktoEdwardfast!Stalking me,saidhewaswatchingme!Starsixtrynine!Help!" Bella yelled. "Bella, slow down, whats going on!" Leo said walking over to his daughter and wife. "I got a phone call from some crazy person and I need to talk to Edward! Fast! The guy said he was watching me! But he used before the number and I can't trace it!" Bela yelled. "Oh my God!" Piper said before Leo ran to the phone. "Carlisle, its Leo. We have a bit of a situation over here..." "A bit! He's watching me dad!" Bella screamed. "We'll be right over!" Carlisle said before he hung up the phone. "Bella honey calm down!" Piper said hugging her daughter. The door opened a second later and Carlisle and Edward ran to Bella and Piper. "Dad whats going on?" Wyatt asked as he walked down stairs. "Somebody is after your sister." Leo informed. Edward rushed to Bella and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Who's watching you Bella?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know, he just said it was someone from my past, and he was watching me!" Bella said shaking. Edward pulled her to his chest and held her close to him, so close that she thought she was safe. "We'll find out who it is Bella. Trust us." Carlisle said before she nodded and Edward walked her upstairs. "Edward, who would want to stock me?" Bella whispered. "Bella, your a smart, funny, talented human, who smells irresistible, might I add. Who wouldn't want to stock you?" Edward jocked as they got to her bedroom. She opened the door and smiled as she found Edwards lips on hers. Bell smiled before they turned on the lights. "Whats this?" Bella said as she saw a piece of paper on her bed. She walked over and grabbed it before Edward could stop her, the screamed loudly. Edward was thrown off guard for a second but ran over and grabbed the picture. It was a picture of her, she was standing in her room, and the picture looked like it had been taken outside, someone had looked up at her window and taken the picture, She was dancing to invisible music and smiling as her hair moved behind her. "He's been watching me Edward!" Bella screamed before Edward pulled her in his arms. Wondering who the hell was this.

Okay tell me what you think!

-Stacie-Ann


	2. Pictures

Carlisle was talking to Leo down stairs when they heard a shrill scream from Bella's room. "Bella!" Leo screamed and ran up stairs. They threw the door open and they saw Edward holding Bella to his chest and starring at the window worriedly. "Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked. Edward turned around and looked at him before handing him a picture. Leo snatched it from Edward's hand before Carlisle could. "This is really getting sick." Leo said handing the picture to Carlisle. Bella was shaking in Edward's arms. "Bella, honey your safe. I promise." Edward whispered. "Please Edward, please make him go away. "I'll do my best." Edward whispered. "Carlisle what is going on?!" Leo shouted as Piper ran into the room. "What's going on?" Piper said rushing to Leo. "Someone is stocking Bella, Piper and we need to find out who before this gets out of hand." Carlisle said as he walked over to Bella. "Bella you need to talk to me okay? Have you noticed anyone following you?" Carlisle asked. "No, I haven't." Bella whispered. "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary either and Carlisle you know I..." Edward trailed off when he looked at Piper and Leo. The Halliwell's knew about the Cullen's being Vampires, but, still, like any parent would want to here that their next door neighbor's son sneaks in at night and watches their daughter sleep. Right. "Spend a lot of time with Bella." Edward said, taking the safe way. Carlisle nodded, understanding what his "son" was saying. "I know but still, we need to figure out who would know Bella from her past and still want to kill her." Carlisle said. Edward nodded. "Bella honey don't cry." Edward whispered into Bella's hair. Bella took a deep breath, almost gasping for air. Edward hung onto her, trying to ignore the sweet alluring smell of her blood. The smell was so good so sweet, Edward found it hard just to stand there and not want to drink her blood. _Damn it! Why can't I just comfort her with out thinking about how she would taste in my mouth!_ Edward thought annoyed. Edward was about to say something when her cellphone dinged. _Saved by the bell._ Edward thought. Bella moved away and picked the phone up. She let out a gasp before Edward looked over. _Or not._ Edward thought. He ran to the phone and took it from her hands. _I'm coming Edward, and there's nothing you can do about it._ Edward gasped as a picture of him holding Bella appeared above the text, he was watching them right now.

Alright tell me what you think!

-Stacie-Ann


	3. They're not alone

Edward rushed over to the window starring out. "I can't see him but I know he's out there." Edward whispered. "We'll find him Edward, I promise, I can not let anything happen to Bella. She's like my daughter." Carlisle whispered. "I still can't figure out why someone would try to hurt Bella. She's sweet and loving and calm..." "Edward I know, but someone does, maybe its to get back at someone? I don't know but we definitely need to find out." Carlisle said taking a deep breath before he stood up. "Okay, well Edward, Leo and Piper and I are going to go to the hospital to try and sort this out. We may have some files on record for Bella. We can try any known stalker and see if Bella knows them." Carlisle said. Edward nodded, Not knowing who dangerous this was going to get.

Edward held Bella close to his chest as they laid on her bed. "Edward who do you think it would be?" Bella whispered. "I don't know, but I do know they aren't going to win." Edward whispered. "Oh Edward, I'm scared." Bella whispered. Edward sighed and held her tightly. Bella smiled a little before she placed her lips against his. Edward smiled before he put his hand on her back. "I love you Bella, I always have." Edward whispered. Bella smiled before she kissed him again. "I love you too Edward." Bella whispered before the power flicked off. "What was that?" Bella whispered, sitting up immediately. "I don't know." Edward whispered getting up and holding her hand. Her cell phone rang and Edward grabbed it and answered. "Hello?" "Hi Edward. It's me." A deep voice said from the other end. "Who's me?" Edward said. "The one who's after Bella. Please Edward, don't insult my intelligence. Like I'm just going to give up my name." "Damn it leave Bella alone!" Edward shouted. "No, I'd prefer not to, oh and Edward, I just called to tell you, I cut the power, and the phone lines. And I'm inside the house."

Carlisle, Leo and Piper sighed as they went threw more records, this search wasn't going anywhere. "Does she know him?" Carlisle asked pulling up another file. Leo sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't think so." Leo said. Leo took Piper's hand before he sighed. "Maybe we should get home, I hate leaving them alone. Especially when all this is going on." Piper said. "Don't worry Piper, she's got her powers and he's a vamp, I'm sure they'll be fine." Leo said looking at his wife. "Oh my God!" Carlisle said making them look up. "What?" Leo asked. "Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad!" Carlisle said. "What?!" Piper demanded. "I know who the stalker is." Carlisle said before he got up and ran to the car. He had to get to Edward and Bella, and fast!

Okay I hope you liked that, I had to come up with the suspence part so please tell me what you think! Tata for now!

Sincerely,

-Stacie-Ann-


	4. Crap!

Edward looked around immediately. Okay that was a creepy. "Bella you need to stay here okay?" Edward whispered. "Edward you can't leave me..."Bella said, panicking. Edward spun around and hugged her closely, not willing to let go. "I will never leave you Bella, please know that." Edward said. "Let me come with you Edward, I don't want to be alone." Bella whispered. "Okay, come here, stay close to me." Edward said holding her hand. "Shouldn't I protect you, I mean I do have powers you know." Bella said, trying to joke around. Edward cracked a smile before he sighed and walked forward. Bella nervously gripped his hand, not wanting to trip and have it ripped from her grasp, if this hadn't been such a bad situation, Edward would have probably turned around and kissed her, but it was. "Edward wait!" Bella whispered before she grabbed a baseball bat from the railing. Edward smiled before he walked forward. Bella screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Edward spun around and saw what truly terrified him.

**Chapter Over! I'm just playing with y'all. I like suspense, but I'm not going to torture any of you. Okay, sorry I wanted to scare my friends, they really hate how I leave it hanging. Okay back to the story...**

Bella screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Edward spun around and saw what truly terrified him. James stood there with a smirk on his face as he held the struggling Bella in his arms. He quickly grabbed a cloth from his pocket and put it over her eyes. "There, now you can't send me flying." James said with a smirk. "Let me go!" Bella yelled as James held her hands at her side. "Ah. Edward freeze or I'll kill her right here." James threatened, taking a knife and placing it to Bella's neck. "Stop James! Please!" Edward screamed. James smirked. "Lets think back Edward. What did I do when Emmett and Jasper had me? I didn't beg." James said with a smile. "How are you alive James? They killed you." Edward whispered. "They did. But Aro brought me back." James said with a smirk. "No..." Edward whispered. "'Fraid so Eddie. They needed me, so they have a new addition to their family." James said grinning. "They would never!" Edward screamed. "But they did, I'm standing here aren't I?" James said. "How did you find us?" Bella whispered. "Now I can't take all the credit for that. You see, I did have some help." James said. "Who?" Edward demanded. "Me." A voice came from the shadows. So that's what smells so bad. Edward thought before a body stepped from the shadows reveling none other than Jacob Black.

Ha ha! Okay sorry but I really don't like Jacob. So now is when I'll stop for this chapter. I hope you liked that, please tell me what you think! Ta ta for now!

Sincerely,

-Stacie-Ann-


	5. Pain

Edward starred at Jacob in shock. "Why Jacob?!" Edward screamed, if he could be, he would probubly be crying right now. "Because Edward. If I couldn't have her, then no one will." Jacob said. "What about your pack? Your working with a vampire now!" Edward screamed. "They threw me out! Can you believe that Edward?" Jacob yelled, rage evedent in his voice. "Edward!" Bella screamed, making him look over at her. James was leaning down and had his cold lips pressed to her neck. "James leave her alone!" Edward screamed. Bella cringed as James kept his lips there. "I would prefer not." James said with a smile. The front door slammed open as James sunk his teeth into Bella's neck.

Emmett ran into the house with Jasper and Alice. Edward ran over to Bella as Emmett threw James off her. They heard a cry of pain from Jacob but Edward refused to look over. "Bella!" Edward screamed. "No, baby, stay with me. Come on." Edward said laying her head on his lap. "Edward." Bella whispered, Edward found it was hard to hear her and she was right next to him, plus he had vamp hearing! Her blood began to spill from her neck and Edward took a deep breath, trying to get away from the smell. But that was the wrong move. Edward ended up being able to TASTE her blood in his mouth as it stained his tan pants. "Oh Bella please!" Edward sobbed dry tears. He heard a growl and turned around to see Jasper being held off by Alice as Emmett dragged James out side. "Alice! Get him away from here!" Edward screamed. Edward held Bella closely before he heard Bella cry out in Pain. "Edward!" Bella screamed as she began to feel a throbbing pain shoot from her neck. She began moving, trying desperately to get in a position that didn't hurt. "Bella? Whats the matter?" Edward screamed, as pain filled his eyes. "Edward make it stop!" Bella screamed. Emmet and Carlisle rushed into the room. "Carlisle do something!" Edward cried as Bella began thrashing against him. Carlisle quickly checked her over and Piper and Leo ran into the room. "Edward, I'm sorry..." Carlisle started before Edward looked at him with fear in his eyes. "She's begun the transformation, and this time, its to fair developed to stop it Edward. Bella is becoming a Vampire." Carlisle said before everyone fell quiet and looked at Bella. Edward starred down at her. The only thing she had told him she wanted, them to be together forever, was finally going to come true.

Four days later...

Edward, still sitting by his bed as Bella lay changing, starred at his sleeping love. This would be her last chance to sleep, after that it would be the never ending day. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes where now strange, even for a vampire. She had light lavender eyes, making her look irresistible, her long brown hair was now long and layered and now had blond streaks in her hair. Her body was now curved and made her look older, more mature. She wore a long white gown that Alice had put on her, making her look outstanding. "Edward?" Bella whispered, her voice was horse from not using it for two days. Edward rushed to her immediately. "Oh Bella!" Edward whispered, holding her hand. Bella looked around before her eyes settled on his. "Edward what's going on?" Bella asked. "Oh Bella, James...He bit you Bella..." Edward whispered. Bella looked at him shocked before she got up and rushed to the bathroom, she threw the door open and starred at the mirror in shock. "My eyes they're...Purple..." Bella whispered. Edward stood beside her, before he put his arms around her waist. "I asked Carlisle about that. He said he thinks its because you're a witch, your a very special Vamp Bella." Edward said laying his head on her shoulder. "What about James? Jacob?" Bella asked. "Emmett killed James and made sure he was going to stay dead. He buried his remains in a 10 foot grave..." Edward said smiling a bit. "And Jasper killed Jacob..." Edward whispered. Bella starred at him in shock. She didn't say anything she just turned around and laid her head on his shoulder. Edward smiled before he kissed her. "Well at least one thing good came out of James." Bella whispered. Edward looked down, confused now. "What was that?" Edward asked, confused."I get to spend an eternity with you." Bella whispered before she reached up and planted a deep, passionate kiss on Edward's lips, and he returned it, never wanting to let go.

I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think! Tata for now!

Sincerely,

-Stacie-Ann-


End file.
